


hypnotic, taking over me

by piggeh



Category: South Park
Genre: Betrayal, Bloodplay, Bondage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggeh/pseuds/piggeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smirked, walking over to the girl covered in blood, bound by a harsh rope to a stake. <br/>"You belong to me now."</p>
<p>Bella Martinez never meant to be captured by the horrible humans at Kupa Keep. It was utterly embarrassing to her ego. Hopeless and defeated, she expected her life to end right as soon as she saw the evil king, Eric Cartman. But for the sheer humility, the king banished her to the dungeons to be interrogated until she confessed. There she met Kenny McCormick, the kindhearted fellow who cared about her.</p>
<p>Or so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. now who looks like a fool

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I am actually starting a chaptered fic?? WHAT IS THIS FOOLISHNESS
> 
> okay but like ive been watching south park recently and obseSSING over stick of truth au's so im like LET'S FUCKIN WRITE ONE

"...And I expected you to do _better_ _!_ " The Drow King yelled, glaring down at the short girl. She rolled her eyes, looking to her faithful companion, Douchebag, with a slight smirk. He groaned, turning around abruptly. He glared at them sharply.

"God dammit, do you two _ever_ listen? I should just send you to that fat bastard's land!" Bella crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the king. They didn't even do anything wrong! The mission went smoothly, what's up the king's ass today? Douchebag let out an annoyed huff and rolled his eyes. He's been getting sick of the king lately, and so has Bella. The mission was simple: go to Kupa Keep and scope out what they were doing. Easy peasy. The only downfall to it was Douchebag falling out of the tree and nearly snapping his neck from impact. One of the human guards noticed them, but Bella was able to take him out fairly quickly and hide the body before anyone saw them, so technically, the whole thing was on Douchebag.

"Look, Kyle, I'm sorry for my partner's mistake, but it wasn't even that bad! We got out of there safe and unharmed--mostly." She grinned to Douchebag. He stuck his tongue out at her playfully. Kyle groaned, face palming and turning back to them. 

"That doesn't  _matter_ , Bella. The point is I wanted you two to do a quick sweep of the kingdom and get out without any bloodshed. Obviously I expected too much from my best thief and warrior." Kyle retorted. Douchebag knelt down, followed by Bella, and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, my lord. It was my mistake, and it will not happen again. It was foolish of me to lose my footing so easily." Douchebag mumbled sincerely. Kyle sighed, walking up to the two and putting his hands on their head, signalling them to stand. Bella watched the two stare at each other with heavy respect for one another, and she couldn't help but feel envious. She wanted that; to feel Kyle's eyes look at her in such a respectable manner that it would make her dream about it for years. Douchebag had always been more closer to Kyle, considering how he was a boy and she was a girl, and Bella hated that. She was a powerful thief, dammit! The only girl thief in the whole kingdom! That should've made her more important! Anger bubbled inside Bella as she watched Kyle pat Douchebag on the pair and give him some encouraging words in bitterness.

She and Douchebag had climbed the ranks of the most powerful warriors and thieves of the Elven Kingdom. With Bella being an excellent thief, and Douchebag's exceptional sword work, the pair worked as if they were connected to the hip and needed each other to function. Bella loved Douchebag like a brother, maybe even more, but she knew he wasn't like that. She knew about the fondly eyes he'd give to Kyle sometimes. Every time he saw Kyle, he practically turned red and hide behind something. He never showed any interest in girls, only in Kyle. It could've been devotion, but due to the fact that Bella is a cruel friend, she teased him about being gay. Not that she had anything wrong with it, but it was still funny to see him get flustered and storm away.

"You did your best. Both of you." Her ears perked at the sound of her mentioning, straightening up as Kyle walked to her. He smiled at her warmly, and drew her in for a hug. Bella blushed slightly, glancing over to see Douchebag look away sadly. Kyle pulled away and whispered something in her ear. 

"You disobeyed my orders. You should be punished for that...by me." Kyle pulled away, winking at her before turning to the throne, walking up to it. 

"My friends, it is a time for you to rest now. I have a mission already prepared for you, so whenever you two are ready to take it, just come." He dismissed with a wave of his hand, smiling at them. He practically knew that they wouldn't accept any mission without each other, so it was as if they were the same person. Even if it was a one man job, it was always two when it came to them. They bowed to their king and turned to the door, pushing it open and walking out. Bella stretched her body and yawned, looking at her stern partner. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You okay?"

"What did the King say to you? I saw him whisper something to you." He said, voice full of jealousy. Bella rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. He's seriously focused on that? What an idiot.

"Nothing that involves you in any manner." She barked, strutting away to the market in front. Douchebag let out a growl and stomped behind her.

\---

Kenny blew out the smoke of his cigarette, flicking it when the end had ash. Cartman's been an ass to Marjorine lately, and Butters asked Kenny to tell him to knock it off, but Kenny didn't want to deal with him. He already had Cartman "displeased" with him when he discovered the decaying corpse of his fellow comrade, over the border of the Elven Kingdom in a river. He blamed the whole thing on Kenny for not telling him that one of his soldiers was missing, and Kenny almost knocked the shit out of him right there. It wasn't his damn fault having such idiots for soldiers who can't stay alert for whenever elves tried to intrude on the humans. He was sick of Cartman's bullshit.

He took another drag and looked up at the sky. It was just a few hours after discovering the body of some kid named Frank, and he was currently sitting on top of the wall, his long legs dangling over the edge. He didn't care whether he fell and broke his neck; he always came back hours after. The sky was dancing with bright stars, and an even brighter moon that was very large was over his right shoulder. Kenny felt safe in the darkness, like it was a blanket wrapped around a child. The moon had her little stars as her babies, and they always were especially beautiful in a new moon. He breathed in and out calmly, smiling up at the heavens. He lost his family when he was young, causing him to take care of his little sister Karen before she got taken away by bandits. He had cried hard after that traumatic experience; waking up to see bandits grabbing you and your young sister and dragging her out of your shack to never be seen again. He didn't know whether she was alive or not. He didn't care.

Kenny learned from a young age to turn his heart off and keep his emotions to himself. He learned to not be afraid, and to not care about others after his sister. He was a killer with bloodlust that would terrify even Cartman if he knew. When he was younger, he had to kill forest animals to feed Karen and himself, but he always took pleasure in it. Seeing the blood flow out of the animal, the look of terror in their eyes as their life slowly fade away, the pleasure it gave him after he had hurt them, the... _everything._

Kenny McCormick was a sadistic psychopath and he cared for no one but himself.

He cared about his family before they were murdered by the same bandits that had kidnapped Karen, as if to finish the job. Part of his heart yearns for a family again, for his sister, for something to mend his broken heart back to one. He knew it wouldn't be possible. He'd shut his heart off too much to go back to having feelings about people. He still slept around with women, and he was quite known for being a fantastic lover, but he'd leave as soon as they hinted to having something more. He also was the cause of many divorces and assassinations in the kingdom, and if he hadn't known Cartman since they were just little kids, he would've been either exiled or executed. Thanks to having somewhat of a friendship with Cartman, he was able to save his ass many times from many sticky situations. Literally.

Not only being Cartman's only friend besides Butters, he was also the best assassin in the land. Better than those elves even. Kenny's been told from elven prisoners than even the Drow King is terrified of him. Of course that boosted his ego up by a thousand, and he became cocky because of it. He wore the title proudly, and he's even used it against people to scare them. He was the only assassin thief besides Craig, and he planned on keeping it that way.

That was until he heard screaming.

\---

_A few hours before..._

 

Bella and Douchebag walked side by side in the forming darkness of the night. The mission was simple yet again: find the elven messenger that was near Kupa Keep and get the scroll. Apparently it was important, so Douchebag was highly committed to getting there and back with no complications. Bella had groaned when he dragged her out to the road that would be the way to the Keep. Bella didn't have a good feeling about this. The messenger was literally right outside of the Keep and they could get caught easily. She trusted Kyle with her life, but she couldn't help but feel as if this was some type of ambush. The whole situation could go wrong. Bella never really thought about their missions, but this one irked her particularly. 

Bella glanced over at Douchebag, who had a tight face that looked like would crack if he smiled. He hadn't been happy since their meeting with the King, and it pissed her off. He had his usual boy period, but it was never over something this small. They saw the King all the time, what the hell was his problem? Bella grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop, a pissed off look on her face evidently. Douchebag glared at her and ripped his arm away from her grip, but stayed in place.

"What?" He barked. Bella crossed her arms.

"What the hell is your problem? You've literally been such an asshole. It's like I don't even have my best friend anymore." She whispered the last part, hoping he didn't hear. But he did, and his expression softened. He tore his gaze away and sighed.

"I...I was jealous of you and Kyle, alright? I was mad because...I didn't...I don't know, _I_   wanted that, you know?  _I_ wanted to be hugged, not fucking patted like a dog." Douchebag sighed, looking down to the dirt road in shame. Bella nodded, putting her hand on his shoulder. It felt like the best thing to do, since she didn't really know what else to say. They continued walking side by side, a comfortable silence between them. They could go for hours not talking and still be content. As long as he was there, she was content. She glanced back at her partner, who looked like he was in very deep thought. She sighed inwardly, and looked forward. Her eyes couldn't help but glance over at him to observe him.

Douchebag wasn't bad looking at all; in fact, he was very attractive and popular with the ladies. They all swooned over him while Bella stood by the sidelines, barfing into a plastic bag. He'd always tease her about coming to her senses and admitting he was attractive, but she always refused it. She once had a very large crush on him in sixth grade, but it went away when he started dating Wendy Testaburger, an elf who was very intelligent. She was on and off with Sir Stan Marsh, the faithful warrior of the Elven Kingdom. Everyone knows he has feelings for Kyle, but both Wendy and Kyle are oblivious to that. After the breakup, Douchebag shut down every girl who confessed to him, and kept his heart closed from relationships. Of course he got the occasional crush and told Bella about it, but it never happened due to him and Wendy. She was the only girl he's ever dated, and most likely the last, due to him staring at Kyle and other guys.

His hair was a bit of a side swept look, with the ends curling up, like a quiff in a way. His deep forest green eyes held this certain glint that she couldn't put her finger on, and his muscular build had even Bella flustered sometimes. He usually wore his heavy armor, but when he was casual, it was usually a black shirt and brown trousers.

Bella looked away again, smiling slightly to herself. He was a jerk sometimes, but he was her jerk.

They were closer to the human border now, and Bella began to feel a little panicked. This was a bad idea. They're gonna get caught, and get killed, and then she'll never get to fall in love and they'll never be able to grow old together and-

She finally focused and realized she wasn't walking anymore. Douchebag stared at her with an unrecognizable expression. She smiled sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and they crossed the border, running to the forest to climb the trees. They jumped from tree to tree, not making a sound, and finally saw the shady messenger near a wall. They climbed down the trees and walked to the messenger, Bella holding the hilt of her dagger in case anything were to happen. Douchebag held his hand out and the scroll was placed into his hand. Douchebag opened it and examined it while the elf was staring at Bella in a creepy way. It sent shivers down her back, as if he knew something.

The wind blew as Douchebag and the elf whispered to each other, too quiet for Bella to hear. She didn't like this at all. She wanted this to be done with and to go home. Douchebag stepped away and looked at Bella.

"The elf has requested to come along, so he doesn't get killed for this. He'll be bringing other people too. We have to wait for them." His voice had a slight tremble in it, and his eyes were dull. The elf looked around, waiting for the others. Bella groaned and crossed her arms. They didn't have time for this! They had to be back before someone caught them! Kyle'll be worried!

"Douchebag, what about what Kyle said? He said we needed to--" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Frankly, I couldn't give a rat's ass about what Kyle said. This is what we're doing, and that's final." He spat. Bella flinched. What was his problem? He  _never_ goes against Kyle's orders! Bella stared at him, enraged at how bad his attitude had been all day, and she was fucking sick of it. She opened her mouth to speak, but the elf cut her off.

"They're here." The elf spoke gruffly, motioning to two people walking to them with his head. Bella's stomach twisted in anticipation, and she glanced at Douchebag, who stared hard in front of him. The two people shook hands with Douchebag, and a pouch she had never noticed was handed to them by Douchebag. She raised an eyebrow in question but he ignored her. The two men nodded at the elf, and then to Douchebag. They didn't acknowledge Bella. She looked over at Douchebag, who was unsheathing a dagger. He faced away from her, as if he was...ashamed?

"What are you--" A sharp piercing object was buried into her side, and she let out a sharp scream. The messenger had pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the leg, smiling evilly at Douchebag, who was in front of her as she collapsed to her feet. There was a burning inside her, no doubt it was poison. But...why...

"Douchebag...Why.." She hissed, feeling another object be buried deep into her shoulder. The two people cackled as the other person stabbed Bella in the same leg she was already stabbed in. Douchebag stared down at Bella with a blank expression. Everything was starting to become fuzzy. She struggled to keep breathing steadily, and she pulled one of the daggers out of her leg, her hands now stained red from her own blood. Bella looked back up at Douchebag. He stared down at her, disgust and pure anger twisting his face. She noticed the dagger he was holding was currently buried right into her chest, blood staining her leather armor. She coughed up blood, wiping it away weakly. A hint of sadness was obvious in his eyes, but it was quickly gone as pure hatred was seen. In and out....In and out....

"King's orders." He snarled, nodding his head to the two people. They dug one last dagger into her arm before walking away. 'K-King's orders? How...' She fell back onto her back, crying out. Bella closed her eyes, waiting for the sweet escape to come. She knew she was gonna die on that cold, hard dirt. It was a pathetic way to die; betrayed by your own companion. Was it out of jealousy? Was he actually telling the truth? Was there something deeper going on, and she was in the way of things? Bella didn't know, and she didn't want to know. Of all people to betray her, why did it have to be Douchebag? How was Kyle going to handle this? She should've seen the signs, she's such a fool! He was clearly giving her signs of being sketchy as hell, and she just...ignored them! Because she _trusted_ him! Part of her hopes Douchebag will run back and take her to the Elven Kingdom, to heal her and apologize. She hopes and prays as the burning turned into numbness. 

He never came back.

She stared up at the stars, smiling a little. She'd always loved watching the stars. It was incredibly starry out, and it was comforting in a way. 'What a way to die.' She thought. Her eyes slowly closed as a figure appeared above her, everything going to black.

Kenny watched as the shadows walked away, the girl on the ground breathing slowly. There were three daggers currently in her, one in her hand that was limp. He sneakily crept over to her to see that she was bleeding heavily. There was a pool of blood slowly forming underneath her, and he gently put his arm under her head and legs and lifted her up, staring down at her. She weighed barely anything, and her hair was so  _long._ Her face was small but defined, and her lips were a light cherry color. 'They'd be lovely to taste..' He thought, but shook them away. He turned around and quickly sped to his place, not wanting to get blood on him.

\---

Bella saw nothing. She felt nothing. Not anger, not peaceful, not sad. She was just empty. It was as if she had no soul inside, and she was just a carcass. A bloody, empty carcass. She wondered why Douchebag did it. Why he would betray his best friend, why he would hire assassins to take her out, why he would lure her into a trap. Was the job even real? Did Kyle really send her into an ambush? She doubted it, as Kyle would never hurt one of his own kind, his best thief, of all people, he would not gone. Would those people take my place? Where did they go to? Are any of them even alive right now? Bella wanted to scream out and fight. She wanted to find Douchebag and demand an answer from him. His name made sense to her now. He truly was a douchebag, deep down inside. That bastard. That fucking traitor.

Her eyes opened. It was bright, like she was in a hospital room. She was spread across an operation table, and it hurt to move any muscle in her body. She craned her neck painfully around the room. It was neatly decorated; green, like Douchebag's eyes, covered the walls with black carpeting below her. Her heart dropped at the thought of Douchebag, and she sighed. She hated him with a passion now, but she still couldn't help but feel sad for the loss of her only friend. Sure, she could consider Kyle a friend, but he didn't really matter to her, being a king and all. She wanted someone who'd go on adventures with, not sit in a damn throne all day. Sleep was pulling to her, but she forced her eyes open.

Her heart dropped yet again when she realized she was in a human's home.

Bella knew not all humans were evil, but many were, and she was most likely in some evil person's house who'd torture her and rape her and kill her. The mere thought of it made her stomach twist. Her mouth felt dry, like it was a desert in her mouth. It was hard to swallow, most likely to screaming in pain and lack of saliva to coat her throat. It felt scratchy, but she made a little sound, as if some angel would hear her and save her. A figure appeared in a door frame in front of her, staring at her. Was this her angel? Did God hear her prayers?

She would have to find out in the morning as she closed her eyes, becoming unconscious once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand that's all folks! it ends there!
> 
> nah jk im not that mean but thanks for reading! don't forget to comment and give a kudos! :)


	2. at your service

Bella opened her eyes, squinting at the light. It was still very bright to her. She could move now, thankfully it didn't hurt as much. She tried sitting up but her arms kept giving way and eventually she just gave up. She sighed, staring at the ceiling. It must've been a few hours after she had passed out. A few hours after being ambushed by your best friend and three lackeys. She closed her eyes, wishing that this was all a dream and that she'll wake up, or Douchebag will walk in here and take her home. She knew that wasn't going to happen. He made his feelings clear about her, and it was absolute hate. She had thought...'I thought he liked me. Even just a little!' She said desperately in her mind. A stray tear threatened to spill, but she wouldn't let it. She wouldn't cry over a piece of trash like him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He didn't deserve it. All he deserves right now is a knife to his throat, a kick in the balls, and pure heartbreak from her. He deserved every horrible thing possible.

"I see you're finally awake." A voice spoke. Bella turned her head to a man who was currently leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. His short, shaggy blonde hair laid perfectly as his icy blue eyes stared at her. She gasped and tried to back up, but all she ended up doing was falling. Kenny reached out and caught her before she landed on the ground, holding her by the arms and steadying her on the bed. He let go of her arms after he noticed how tense she was and took a step back, holding his hands in the air. Bella watched his carefully as he emptied the contents of his pockets onto a nearby table.

"I come in peace, o fair lady. My name is Kenny, at your service." He mocked with a roll of his eyes, putting his hands down and walking to her. She sized him up as he checked her bandages. His arm grazed her chest, and her face flushed with embarrassment. Kenny smirked slightly as he wrapped another bandage around her shoulder. 

"I kept your bra on when I first bandaged you up. Although I liked the sight, I had the King see you. He'll want to speak to you as soon as possible." Kenny finished, stepping back to admire his work. Bella nodded, wincing as she stood up. Kenny watched her as she took an experimental step forward, holding her side. She took another step, sighing as she stood next to Kenny. This was a lot harder than it looked. She also was stabbed four times, so no wonder it was pretty tricky. Douchebag will pay for this. She swears this on her life.

She wasn't even supposed to be _alive._ She was supposed to be dead, bled out on the human lands so it could start a war or something. It surely looked like that possibility. But why did it have to be  _him?_ Why couldn't it have been an enemy of hers, or some other traitor? Why, Douchebag? Why?

The brunette sighed, looking over at the man next to her. He was very tall, and he was wearing a black shirt with tight black trousers that most humans wear. His boots were brown and worn out, but not completely damaged. His knuckles were bloodied and bruised, as if he had just beaten someone before he saw her. She raised an eyebrow, but he kept his gaze firm and hard. She wondered why he saved her, of all people. No doubt he's heard of her, especially since she had once infiltrated their kingdom and nearly slaughtered everyone. She remembers the whole thing vividly...the blood, the smell...it came back to her as if she were there...

 

_Douchebag stood up from their crouched position, staring at the pathetic guards who were mindlessly chatting. It was almost pathetic how stupid they were, and Bella couldn't wait to slit their pathetic throats. A light blinked near them, and they saw Stan in the distance, holding a mirror and shining it in the moonlight. He nodded at them and they nodded back, standing up and getting their weapons ready. Kyle told them that the whole plan was to annihilate the entire Kupa Keep, and get the Stick of Truth back. Bella raised her bow, drawing the string back and aiming it at one of the guards. They still didn't noticed them. Idiots. They deserved what they got if they couldn't even pay attention to their damn Keep. Her arrow was coated with a certain type of poison that would light on fire once it entered someone's body. She calls it 'Ignis Corporis' , Latin for 'fire of the body.' Kyle raised his hand, waiting for the perfect moment. The other archers kept their bows steady, and Kyle threw his hand down, yelling 'fire!'_

_The arrows went everywhere. Guards yelled as they were pelted with arrows and war cries were heard from the elves that were now storming the city. Villagers cried as they were stabbed and beaten brutally, the guards frozen in fear as the elves were in complete rage. Kyle raised his club and swung golf balls into guards that were coming near, as Stan was slicing people who were trying to hurt Kyle down. Bella and Douchebag ran past people who were trying to escape, knocking many adults and children down. Bella slit the throat of a nearby guard as she ran, and Douchebag cut the head off of a priest. They saw the King's castle in the distance, and ran harder. They tackled the guards near the door to the ground, executing them before kicking the door open. They panted, running in before the doors slammed shut automatically, keeping them locked in. Bella glared harshly at the fat ass in front of them._

_There stood the Human King, Eric Cartman, otherwise known as the Grand Wizard King. His large body was covered by a red clock with a long, blue cape that draped over his body, pinned on by golden buttons. His chubby hands were covered by yellow gloves currently holding his trusty brown staff. His turquoise wizard hat had a yellow stripe at the bottom with a star patch with a smiley face on it. Small strands of his brown, messy hair poked out, and his hazel eyes had a certain sadistic glint in them. He grinned maliciously, nodding his head to his guards. They nodded back and ran at them, yelling with their swords raised. Bella jumped back as a guard swung his sword at her, raising her dagger to slice his arm. He cried out, and she took his distraction to stab him in the head. He fell back, dead. She ducked when another guard tried to hit her, sweeping his legs and stabbing his head when he fell down. Douchebag swung his sword and chopped one guard's head off, and blocked a hit with his shield. He kicked the guard down and stabbed him in the head, twisting it. Bella grabbed a guard's arm and kicked him in the stomach, sending him back._

_Bella looked over at Eric, a sinister smile on his face. His eyes were full of amusement, and he watched Bella fight gracefully with her daggers. He'd be lying if he said he didn't admire her fighting style. It was quick and powerful, and it had her enemies on the ground in seconds. No one could touch her, for she was too quick for them to land a successful hit. Her hair whipped around as she stabbed a guard in the chest, bringing her arm back and slicing his throat. He grabbed his throat, gurgling and his eyes wide. She kicked him down and stared up at Eric, all the guards now dead. Eric laughed, a disgusting and annoying laugh, and slammed his staff down, a lightning bolt shooting out that was directed at Douchebag. He raised his shield to block it, but the lightning bolt went straight through the shield and hit Douchebag in the chest. He let out a cry as he was shot back and hit the doors, groaning and unconscious._

_"No!" Bella yelled, putting her arm up at him. She shot her arm down and glared at Eric, clutching her daggers tighter._

_"You'll pay for that, you fat bastard!" She screamed, running over to Eric. He raised his staff and flicked it, throwing her back a few feet. She pushed her body up, aching from all the fighting, and saw two people running to him. A boy and a girl, who looked like they were related. The boy was wearing an orange parka with the hood down, his blonde hair past his shoulders. He stared at Bella while the girl hugged Eric. Eric pushed her off with disdain, glaring at her. Her blonde hair was concealed in a tight bun, and she was wearing a dress. Was this the princess?_

_"Cartman! Oh Cartman! Are you alright?!" She cried, holding onto his arm. Eric rolled his eyes and pushed her off, causing her to fall to the ground. The boy continued to stare at Bella, as if to memorize her face. Bella narrowed her eyes at him and he returned it. Eric looked back at Bella and smiled._

_"I'm alright, but you two should get to safety. I can deal with this elf myself." Bella smirked. The girl shook her head and got up._

_"No, Cartman! You're not getting killed by some elven bitch! Let's just go!" The girl begged. Bella glared at her. That whore! Eric shook his head and looked at the boy._

_"No. McCormick, take Princess Nina with you and get her out of here, before the elves break in. Take the Stick with you." Eric pulled the Stick of Truth out of his cloak and handed it to McCormick, who looked at him hesitantly. Nina shouted at him, but Eric just ignored her. McCormick stared down at the Stick, not believing he actually had it._

_"But...Cartman--"_

_"DO IT!" Eric yelled, silencing Nina. McCormick looked up at him angrily._

_"She'll kill you, Eric! Don't be an idiot and come with us, dammit! I'll take her out myself! Both of you get lost!" McCormick yelled, shoving the Stick into Eric's hands and pulling his daggers out, staring coldly at Bella. She eyed Eric, who glared at McCormick from behind but kept his mouth shut, grabbing Nina's arm roughly._

_"It's a shame it had to end like this, elf. If you possibly make it out alive, or if Kenny spares you, tell your King he shouldn't have messed with_ my kingdom!" _Eric yelled, slamming his staff down. Bella screamed as her limbs twisted, popping out of their sockets and blood trailing out of her mouth. Douchebag lifted his hand weakly, a spark of energy coming out and hitting Eric. Eric cried out, clutching his staff tightly. Bella fell down, everything becoming fuzzy. She coughed up blood. Douchebag dropped his arm and fell unconscious again. Eric grabbed Nina and ran out, calling after Kenny. Kenny walked over to the badly damaged girl, staring into her eyes. They were blue...just like--_

"You!" Bella yelled, pushing the man to the ground. He looked up at her incredulously. She straddled him as she kept hitting his face weakly, yelling out swear words. Kenny blocked his face from her surprisingly strong hits, and gasped when she kneed him in the balls. He pushed her off, and unsheathed his switchblade, glaring at her. Bella winced as she clutched her sides, feeling them start to open again. She watched as his eyes darkened, and his temper flared. He was there, he was the one who almost ended her life. And now he's the one who saved hers. How ironic.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Kenny yelled, his stance intimidating. Bella weakly stood and reached back to pull her daggers out. She felt around for them, and her eyes widened. They're not there! That bastard must've took them out when she was unconscious! Kenny smirked, and put his switchblade back into his back pocket. Bella felt defeated, and fell back against the wall. There was no hope. She was successfully trapped with a dangerous man. Bella saw him walk over to her, his blue eyes harsh. She felt him near and closed her eyes, waiting for the switchblade to appear again and become lodged in her stomach, or head if she was lucky. But it never came, and she opened her eyes slowly to see him looking back at her. Their chests were touching, and her face flushed. He smirked, lifting his hand up to feel her hair that was most likely sticky and dirty from blood. 

Her heart sped up as the man in front of her kept playing with her hair, watching it fall from his hands slowly. Kenny has never played with a girl's hair, especially after they tried to kill him. Of course he's touched girls' hair before; hair pulling is one of his favorite things to do during sex. Among other things too.... Kenny had a faint blush on his face, stepping back and shielding his growing erection from her view. He coughed and quickly walked to the door.

"Eric'll want to see you now. Don't keep him waiting." And then he was gone. What?

"W-Wait!" Bella yelled, speeding after him.

\---

They arrived at the castle she remembers darkly. It had been changed from the last time she saw it. Most likely due to the damage from the attack. Kenny pushed the doors open, and they walked in quickly. There were a group of people arguing, and she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. Eric, who had grown taller and lost quite a lot of weight, was currently arguing with a blond boy who looked scared of him. Nina was next to him. She had longer hair from before that was down to her ass now, and she was wearing a crown. Was she still a princess? Bella's hands were quickly cuffed, and she looked at Kenny in surprise. He gave her a look as if to say 'don't say anything.' Kenny dragged her roughly to the group and threw her onto her knees, and cleared his throat loudly. The commotion stopped and they all turned around to stare at her. Eric smirked and Nina gasped, realizing that it was her from that time ago. The blond boy gave her kind eyes, while the black boy who was a little shorter than Eric widened his eyes. A boy with a blue hat on gave her a disinterested look, and another boy with brown hair stared at her wearily. Eric pushed through the boys and nodded at Kenny, who nodded back. Eric looked down at her.

"Well well well, look who came crawling back. I expected you dead after the invasion all those years ago." Eric deadpanned, his smile dropping into a frown. Bella snickered.

"And I expected you fatter than ever, but I guess we shouldn't expect everything" Bella spat. Eric narrowed his eyes at her, and flicked his hand. She was dragged up to him, and thrown to his feet. Eric grabbed her hair and lifted her up, getting in real close to her face.

"Listen here, you little fucking bitch. I don't care if you're that Jew's best fucking slut, you should respect my authoritah!" He reared his hand back and slapped her, dropping her to the ground. He turned around and looked to Kenny behind him.

"Take her to the dungeons and interrogate her. That's what you're good for." Eric ordered, listening to her grunts as Kenny dragged her out of the room and down the stairs to the infamous dungeons. Butters looked over at him with a terrified look.

"E-Eric, that was kinda mean, you know..." Eric glared at him.

"I don't fucking care, Butters. Now, back to the annoying goth bitch." Eric looked at Henrietta and waved for her to continue. She mumbled an insult and looked at Token.

"What I'm  _saying_ is that we should have our defenses raised by a lot. If that elf hadn't been nearly killed, she could've snuck in here and slaughtered everybody like she did last time!" Henrietta snapped, glaring at Token. Token rolled his eyes, looking over at Craig.

"It's not my fault we have shitty guards. Why not raise the amount of patrols per night so we can have less slacking and more alertness." Craig said with boredom. Clyde shook his head.

"No! We don't need anymore guards! We barely have anyone who isn't a guard! Just tell them to stop slacking off or they'll hear it from Cartman." He pointed to Eric. Eric glared at him. They all started to argue again and Eric sighed, rubbing his temples. The board can never have a meeting and not fucking argue anymore, it seems. Ever since that bitch broke into the castle, no one felt safe. It was over a decade ago; they need to fucking calm down. Eric was sick of having to deal with these idiots. He wishes he could just kill them and deal with shit himself, but he knew that if he did then the villagers wouldn't trust him anymore. Not like they ever did, but Eric ignores it and couldn't care less.

Eric watches the group with little interest. He just wanted this to be over so he could go sleep and maybe see the prisoner. Maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter twooooooooo of this already bad fic omg
> 
> thanks for reading! leave a kudos! :)


	3. temptation and trust

Kenny finished tying Bella to the wall, and stepped back to admire his work. He smirked as she stared harshly at him, hate evident in her eyes. Her big chest went up and down slowly and her arms ached. He walked over to the table that had knives, whips, and other torture devices on it. He picked up a knife and held it in his hands, staring down at it. His chest sped up, and his mouth watered. He slightly shaked in anticipation. He hasn't tortured someone in a while, and he missed it. He craved the sight of blood, the agony they felt, the _submission_. He could grow hard just thinking about it. Which he did.

He didn't care though. He was finally able to torture someone and get away with it. Eric usually let him handle with the dungeon prisoners, but she was the only one right now, so she had all of his attention to herself. 

He turned over to the girl with a sadistic smile. She felt a shiver run down her back. The look in his eyes were worse than Douchebag's. It was evil. It was lustful. It was everything horrible. He walked toward her slowly, lifting the knife up with an even bigger smile. He whistled lowly as he observed her scantly dressed body. Damn. She should've asked for clothes before getting to the castle. She was only wearing her leather armor that left her stomach, arms and legs exposed, but the chest plate had been ripped and was replaced by bandages. Her upper leg was covered in bandages, and her shoulder had just a patch on it. Kenny held his arm and rested his chin on his hand, narrowing his eyes tauntingly. He didn't know where to cut first. He reached out and gripped her small arm, inspecting it to see where he should cut first.

"So, why did you come here? What happened, and why were you betrayed?" He asked. Bella shrugged, and that earned her a long cut on the arm. She cried out, tears threatening to spill over. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He was a sick, sadistic asshole.

"Alright, how about a more simpler question? Hmm? What is your name?" Kenny asked, leaning over to her eye level. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bella." Kenny smiled in satisfaction.

"Alright  _Bella,_ my name is Kenny. Now, here's another question: Why were you here at night with three other people?" Kenny barked, pointing his knife at her. She stared down at the knife and back up to him, looking away in defiance. He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him.

"I'll ask you yet again: Why. Did. You. Come. Here?" He spat, glaring at her. She tore her gaze away from him, not saying a word. She wouldn't give Kyle up like that. He didn't do anything to her. At least she hoped he didn't. Kenny tsked, smiling as he dragged the knife across her face gently, threatening to break the skin. It definitely would leave a mark afterwards. She kept her stone cold face and stared ahead, not meeting Kenny's eyes. He dropped his smile when he realized she wouldn't say anything, and scoffed. She's definitely boring. Not even a sound? Not even a wince? 

"Fine. If I can't get you to speak with just one little cut, then it looks like multiple big cuts'll have to do." Kenny smirked, walking to the table and setting the knife down. He picked up a bigger knife and a whip, walking back to her with glee. She stared at him as he dragged the whip across her face and down her chest, stopping at her breasts. He smirked, watching as her breath quickened when he dragged in down more slowly and a blush had formed on her face. She closed her eyes when he dragged it back up her body, a visible shiver showing. He stepped closer to her and she held her breath. She hesitantly looked up at Kenny, who was now a lot closer than before. What is he doing?

He laid the knife against her throat and stared at the knife. He could end her life right now, and pin it as if she was ended it herself. Bella noticed his hesitation, and narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Can't do it, huh? Too scared to? Figures they'd send some pathetic assassin to torture me. Have humans really become stupider than I thought?" She taunted, watching his curiosity turn into anger. He nicked her neck, watching little beads of blood come out of it and fall down her neck. He looked back up at her and leaned in close to her face.

"I could end your life right now, you stupid shithead. One flick of my wrist on your neck has you choking on your blood and bleeding out. Don't tempt me to do worse than I wanted to." He muttered viciously. Her eyes held his dangerous glare and shot back three words.

"Do your worst."

Kenny's eyes widened as big as saucers, stumbling back in shock. There was no hint of joking in her voice. It was totally serious. She couldn't be serious. The knife he held suddenly felt lighter, and the whip he had was held tightly in his hand. He brought the whip up and slammed it against her, not a sound from her. She really was strong. She held his gaze as he brutally beat her with the whip, no emotions whatsoever. She wouldn't give up the information he needed either. Bella watched the whip come down on her skin many times. She felt nothing as the whip came down yet again.

He wasn't even asking her questions anymore. He knew she wouldn't answer. His bulge in his pants was evident, and she knew she was with a psycho. She felt blood drip down her body as Kenny took the knife and cut her arm, adding to the list of cuts on her body. She'd been mutilated and bullied for over an hour. It was pathetic how numb she had become. This was all of Douchebag's fault. That stupid asshole.

She closed her eyes as she imagined Douchebag sitting on a tree, staring at Kupa Keep. He would bring a cigarette to his lips and breathe in, closing his eyes and blowing it out after the smoke filled his lungs. He'd open his eyes and continue to stare off into the distance, deep in thought. Then she appeared, staring up at the tree with smoking coming out of the leaves. He never knew she was there. He never noticed her, but she always noticed him. She leaned against the tree, staring over at Kupa Keep. How did she get herself in this situation. Man, even her imagination was scolding her for being this stupid. She looked up at the tree, and was met with a pair of eyes that held hate and coldness. He suddenly appeared right in front of her, the same damn dagger in his hand. He stabbed her in the chest, causing her to fall to her knees and stare up at him in shock. Another dagger appeared, and he brought it down just in time that she had woken up from a daydream. Kenny hadn't touched her the whole time she was daydreaming; he just looked at her in confusion. How could she fall asleep at a time like this? He shook his head and continued to bring the whip down onto her body.

It had been over four hours later and she still wouldn't talk. He raised it one more time before bringing it down, slapping her broken skin. His arm was tired, and he couldn't get a reaction from her whatsoever. It had puzzled him deeply, and she still held no emotion. Kenny set the whip and knife onto the table and sighed. He walked back to her and untied her arms and legs, causing her to fall forward into his arms. She was completely bloody and bruised, and she had passed out as soon as she landed into him, no doubt from exhaustion. Her wrists and ankles were chaffed, and her chest was falling up and down slowly. He rolled his eyes as he readjusted her so he could carry her bridal style. This wasn't even the dungeons, it was just a room next to it. He carried her to a cell and laid her down onto the bed roughly, watching her twist her face in pain. Better to not clean her wounds so she'll get an infection and start talking. Not only that, he didn't even care at the same time. Though she intrigued him deeply, and he wanted to get to know her more.

Kenny turned away and sucked a breath in. 'No, don't think like that. She's just a prisoner now. She doesn't matter anymore. Don't treat her as if she does.' His mind whispered, a dark and creepy voice in his head. It wasn't like he was crazy with demons or anything, it was just his conscious talking. Kenny looked at her one more time before walking away, glancing at a nearby prisoner in there with her. Some blond boy. He got arrested for stealing bread, and ended up being thrown in prison. The boy let out a scared cry and cowered in fear, trying to make himself smaller in the corner. Kenny rolled his eyes before walking out and shutting the cell door behind him, locking it.

Kenny let out the breath he was holding and looked forward, ready to shut his heart off yet again.

\---

Bella woke up a few hours later, still exhausted. Her head was pounding, her body was hurt, and she wanted to just die already. Her stomach growled loudly, and her mouth was very dry. She sat up, everything spinning now. She looked over to see a boy in the corner, twitching and staring at her. She squinted to get a better look of him in the dark, but it must've came off as a glare, for he screamed and covered his head. His scream hurt her ears, so she had to cover them. He stopped screaming and brought his arms down a little.

"W-Who are you? What d-do you want? Agh!" The boy asked, his eyes frantic and he seemed to twitch every two seconds. Bella rubbed her head in confusion. 

"Where am I?" Her voice was scratchy. She saw a glass of...something and grabbed it, downing it within seconds. The cool water went down her throat and helped her swallow better. The boy watched her carefully, and stood up slowly.

"Y-You're in--agh!--the dungeons. What d-did you d-do?" The boy asked. Bella swallowed and focused on him. His blond hair was messy and sticking up in different places, and his light green eyes were wide and frightened. Bella stood up slowly and walked over to him, extending a hand out towards him. He stared at the hand as if it were a bomb. 

"I'm Bella. I was captured about two days ago for just being here." She said calmly, waiting for him to accept it. He calmed down and returned the favor, grabbing her hand gently.

"I-I'm Tweek Tweak. I was caught ste-stealing b-bread. I--agh!--saw that y-you were hurt, s-so I cleaned your wounds!" He squeaked, pointing to her cuts. They were covered in makeshift band-aids, and Bella smiled at him thankfully. He smiled back, but it was soon ended when there was a loud bang outside of their cell. Her head snapped to the source. Kenny was standing there, the cell door open and a small smirk on his face. Tweek yelped and hid behind her, shaking. Bella glared at Kenny harshly. 

"Well, shall I expect a happy announcement at the end of this week?" Kenny taunted, stepping in and grabbing Bella's arm roughly. Tweek yelled out and pushed Kenny, anger in his eyes. Kenny looked up at Tweek in surprise. He's never hit him before. Kenny shot up in rage and grabbed his collar, shoving him up against the wall. Kenny had the look of murder in his eyes, and he reared his arm back to punch him, but Bella grabbed his arm and pulled him off of Tweek. Tweek punched him in the face, yelling insults. Kenny took each hit with a grunt, watching Tweek hit him with anger. He smiled, closing his eyes. Tweek was actually defending himself. In all of the years of constant bullying, he was finally able to get Kenny down and hit him. Even if it take the help of an elf girl.

Kenny rolled his eyes and pushed Bella off of him fully, and swung hard at Tweek. He fell back against the wall, out cold. Bella gasped, and Kenny wrapped his hand around her neck and lifted her up, staring at her harshly. Bella couldn't breathe. She tried prying his fingers away but it was no use. He was too strong. Kenny placed her down onto the floor and tugged her along, leaving the poor blond boy to deal with himself alone.

'No!' Bella yelled in her mind, closing her eyes tightly. She knew she was going to get tortured some more, and probably worse, considering how her and Tweek ganged up on Kenny. She entered the familiar room and was thrown down onto a chair this time, staring up at Kenny in confusion. What the hell was he doing? Wouldn't she just go onto the wall like last time? She looked around for the table, but it wasn't there either. What the hell was Kenny doing? Maybe he was just gonna talk to her. 'No, that's stupid Bella. He's sadistic as fuck, of course he's gonna torture you.' She thought as he tied her legs to the chair, but not her hands, which was odd to her. There wasn't much she could do though; her arms hurt too much to try to escape, and it was better to just listen than to get killed for a useless attempt at an escape.

Bella looked up to Kenny in full submission. He was wearing a black leather jacket with the same black shirt from before. His tight, black pants laid snug on his thin, long legs. His black boots were tied tightly and scuffed from use. His hair was messy as ever, but it was more tamed than before. It looked good on him. Just like how blue his eyes were. Those biceps though...Bella shook her head. She shouldn't think like that about her fucking torturer. He was more attractive than Douchebag, and that posed as a problem for her. Torturers were supposed to be ugly, gross and weird. Kenny was just...dark, gorgeous and intimidating as hell, which was sexy on him. Bella frowned, but quickly hid it as she looked back up to Kenny.

Kenny circled the chair slowly, watching her. He could feel her confusion, and he wanted to laugh. All he wanted to do was to talk. That's all. 

"You look confused, Ella. What's the matter?" He sneered, standing in front of her. She rolled her eyes and stared at the ground. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes. He never noticed how green her eyes were. It was like a forest green with a smudge of brown on them. Her long eyelashes were dark and full; not the only thing that was full. His gaze went down her body, catching onto her big breasts. She had to be at least a 38C. At least. His eyes trailed down more to her short, defined legs that were full of muscle. She didn't have an ounce of fat on her. He didn't think she even had some back then. He stepped back and crossed his arms, a light smile on his face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you this time. Unfortunately." He muttered the last part. Bella raised an eyebrow and he dropped his arms.

"I just want to get some answers from you. Plus, my arm's still sore from our last time together, so I don't want to hurt myself." That asshole! He didn't even care if she was hurt or not! Bella scowled at him and he laughed.

"Anyways, I thought we could ask each other questions to get any awkwardness out of the way so we can get to the real stuff." Kenny pulled a chair over in front of her and sat down, grinning at her. Her lips turned upward a little bit. He's still an asshole, though.

"You may ask me any questions you like. There shall be no hiding from us, my fair lady." He waved to her. Bella blinked, trying to come up with a question. Or which one to choose. Why do you do this? Why are you a sadistic psychopath?  _What_ made him a crazy psychopath? Where did the orange parka go? 

"Where...where's your family?" Bella mumbled, regretting it as soon as she saw him tense up. He stood up and walked to the window in the room that she hadn't noticed.

"They were murdered, and my sister was kidnapped by the same bandits. I haven't seen her in a long time." He sighed, looking back at Bella. Her eyes softened at him in pity. 

"What about yours?" He asked quietly. Bella thought about it for a moment. She didn't really have parents, exactly. She never knew them. She was raised by Stan's, which made them siblings. 

"I never knew them. I assume I'm an orphan. I was raised by Randy and Sharon Marsh." She answered. Kenny nodded, looking back to the window. 

"Stan's not bad. I've met him, considering how his family are humans and they used to live here before being exiled to the Elves. Anyway, ask your question already." 

"What are you? Mage, warrior...?" Kenny took out all the knives he had in his pockets and set them down on the chair, knowing she wouldn't pull anything. There was a total of nine knives, which Bella thought was impressive. Her finger traced a single blade that had the words, 'K x K' carved into it. A special someone perhaps? 

Kenny blushed, memories coming back to his head. Even though he had shut his heart off after his sister got kidnapped, he did have a girlfriend before that. Her name was Kate, and she was the fieriest woman you'd ever meet. Just even looking at her wrong had you lying on the ground clutching your balls. They had dated for a few years until she had cheated on him and called off their wedding that was in only a few months. He was devastated, and after that he had just...sworn off relationships. He's forgotten about her up until now. It was only a few years ago. He picked up the knife and inspected it.

"My fiancee had gotten that for me before we were engaged. It was my favorite knife for a while. Still is." Kenny smiled, looking at the knife lovingly. Bella's eyes widened. He actually had feelings? How was that possible?

"What did you do to piss off three people and get left for dead?" Kenny chuckled, earning a glare from her. Bella paused, trying to come up with an answer. How would she know? All she knew was that it was 'King's orders' to do it, so it must've been important. She shrugged.

"Dunno. If I knew, I'd have more of an understanding of the situation." Bella admitted, hearing Kenny laugh. His laugh was adorable, like a little child giggling over a new toy. She looked him over, trying to guess his age. He looked older than twenty, and his figure clearly supported that. His arms and chest were big with muscle, and his legs were thin but still had muscle. His jawline was as sharp as the knife he held in his hands, and his hands had veins sticking out of them. Not even Douchebag was that fit, and he was taller! Kenny caught her staring and raised an eyebrow, smirking as she looked away. Her eyes held a certain hesitance, but she looked at him with confidence. Her next question caught him off guard.

"Why do you like blood so much?" Kenny blinked. He didn't even know the answer himself. He just...liked it. He coughed, looking at everything but her. He couldn't just  _refuse_ to answer, he had to answer to get her to spill. Bella watched him fidget with the knife, pricking his finger a little. He lifted his finger to inspect the blood. Interesting. He gave the cut an experimental lick, and Bella cringed. How the hell could he just do that?! He looked over her, and she knew what he was asking.

His eyes screamed danger and barbarous, but they whispered temptation and trust. Bella stared at him in astonishment, and felt her head weakly nod. Kenny walked over to her and grabbed her arm, turning it palm up. He took the knife and slowly dragged in across her wrist, as if to test the waters. When she didn't show any signs of dissent, he dragged it harder and faster, watching the blood pour down her hand. He lapped up the blood that reached her fingertips. She watched as he kissed her skin gently, stopping at the cut before sucking the cut. She bit back a cry as his teeth opened the wound more, blood seeping onto his face and down his neck. His eyes shot open and he threw himself back, staring at her in horror. He looked like a vampire with all the blood on him. He stood up and cut the rope with his knife easily, dragging her with more force and quickness than before. Bella pushed against him until he tripped over his feet and fell over, bringing her down with him.

They stared into each others eyes like they were the stars. His clear blue eyes were widened in fear, while her deep green ones were widened in shock and confusion. She could feel his heart beating at a million miles per hour. She was sure hers was beating faster than his. Kenny's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the back of her head, slamming their lips together.

Tweek gawked in horror as he watched the pair become eager in each other, clawing at skin and nipping all over. He covered his eyes. He shouldn't be seeing this!


End file.
